User talk:Otonashiharuna
'' Welcome To My Talk Page!! '' '' Welcome to my talk page minna! Feel free to ask any question~ please ask, don't hesitate! '' Latios And Latias 06:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Message Wall The Message Wall function has been disabled, due to it's lack of information and due to the notification walls. Fubuki風吹 Volt Tackle 10:23, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Like what Sam said, the message wall was diabled by him. It was a bit...annoying (I don't have the right word) and I do think talk pages are better @.@ Well I can't explain it good enough. Sorry. ~Swiftblizzard~PMD BLUE~ 13:22, March 12, 2013 (UTC) re: Wrong again If you make articles.. just delete them and make a new page for categories.. (I don't think such questions are reasonable :/) Fubuki風吹 Volt Tackle 13:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I need to talk about something... Otonashi, a poll is ok. You can make one. btw, the wiki was somehow messed up by you guys. Explorers and Rescue teams are not the same! Wigglytuff's guild isn't present in rescue teams. And I'll try to tidy up the data. I'm sorry I have not much time here and leave the wiki for a while before, but now I'll have more time here. ~Swiftblizzard~PMD BLUE~ 13:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Information It sounds pretty... stupid... For the Pokemon I level them up myself (That's why I often take so long) but sometimes I steal a few information from other websites :P And the items, I cheated one time before so I've got all the items for the description, even for those which can't be obtained normally. That was a loooooong time ago, and I saved all the descriptions. So now I just fench them out and copy and paste. XD I doesn't cheat anymore. And for the screenshots, I do them myself too. ~Swiftblizzard~PMD BLUE~ 13:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Website There's one FAQ which helped me very much when I was first clearing the game. It's very helpful. Check it out~! http://db.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/file/pokemon_fnd_red_pokedex.txt ~Swiftblizzard~PMD BLUE~ 06:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Signature~? You said you wished to change the Fubuki picture in your signature, right~? Do you still want to change it now~? Because I know how to do it! Just show me the picture you want to change it into because the photos you posted before was no longer there. See? I changed my signature too! :D I based it on yours and eventually found out how to do it! Swiftblizzard ~Articuno~ 02:53, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Template Help!!! Hello? uh, I'm not asking you to help me make a template, but please look at this template I made! http://pmd-red-and-blue.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Dungeon Do you think the colour is too bright? Please tell me~! Swiftblizzard ~Articuno~ 13:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! >< I'm having some kind of problem with templates though. I used the templates from the Inazuma Eleven wiki as a base! Don't tell them! XD Swiftblizzard ~Articuno~ 09:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) No stealing! NO MORE STEALING PICTURES FROM BULBAPEDIA PLEASE. nor Serebii.net. >:( ^ Mad after having a tragic Maths test result^ Swiftblizzard ~Articuno~ =GLACEON= 13:43, April 13, 2013 (UTC) But that's still stealing...Right...? = =||| Try not to steal so many images from Google, since it is not known if the original owner allows it or not. Bulbapedia is fair use, but I don't know about other websites. ...I think I saw those images somewhere on the lparchieve, with Meowth and Squirtle as the main characters....? Swiftblizzard ~Articuno~ =GLACEON= 03:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Are you here? Hiya! I see you haven't edited here in a long time, but I also notice you've logged in to wikia recently. Any interest in coming back to PMD Red and Blue Wiki?